<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Beloved Foe by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596230">His Beloved Foe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Monster Calls (2016), A Monster Calls - Patrick Ness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bromance, Carry, Coming of Age, Desire, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Locker Room, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, One Year Later, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Teen Romance, Touchy-Feely, Underage Sex, United Kingdom, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bad Boys" and outcasts are supposed to be enemies, right? A chance encounter in the locker room changes that for Conor and Harry. Take place a year after the events in the book and film.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry/Conor O'Malley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Beloved Foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The heart wants what it wants. Since I read the book and saw the film, Carry became one of my favorite ships. Harry's interactions and glances at Conor are major indicators to the underlying feelings and intrigue he showed for Conor. Wanted to publish this again after my Wattpad account was sadly closed. At least here I know it will be better received. Enjoy and do leave reviews. Oriignal story and characters are property of Patrick Ness.</p><p>If you ship Carry too, follow my Tumblr page dedicated to them: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/conorharryblog</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the <em>Golden Boy</em> of the school, thirteen-year-old Harry had a very particular image to uphold. That image included wavy golden blonde hair, sharp fresh clothes, an academically professional attitude, and a magnetic personality- preferably to potential university recruiters.<br/>
<br/>
What it did not include was having the resident outcast boy shoving his hands under Harry's shirt while he was pressed against a locker in the boy's changing room.<br/>
<br/>
"Conor, cut it out!" Harry hissed, knocking the other boy's hands away.<br/>
<br/>
The green-eyed boy only grinned, his pink lips giving way to pearly white teeth that practically glowed in the dim florescent lights of the changing room. "Why would I do that?"<br/>
<br/>
Harry's jaw worked as he searched his mind for a valid excuse. "Because... because anyone could just walk in here and see us!"<br/>
<br/>
Conor shook his head, a wicked grin on his face. "Fourth period just started. Nobody will be back until it's over... in almost an hour."<br/>
<br/>
As Conor's hands made their way back under Harry's shirt, the blonde boy looked anxiously towards the door. "But what if someone forgot something? It happens all the time. You know the deal, nobody can know about us or we're screwed- this thing between us is all fun."<br/>
<br/>
Conor practically growled then, pulling his hands away and throwing them up in the air. "God, I know that! You don't have to remind me every damn day. You've got your precious little <em>reputation</em> to protect," he chided.<br/>
<br/>
The slightly shorter boy was right. Harry seemingly had everything. He has perfect grades, plenty of friends, and prospects of a full university scholarship at the college of his dreams. Not to mention he was the object of desire almost all the girls swooned over.<br/>
<br/>
So why did he crave Conor O Malley's hands under his shirt so damn bad?<br/>
<br/>
Conor was a quiet but intriguing kid, by definition. Decent grades, few friends, and drawing in a corner every other day. He even looked the part with his straight black hair, pale skin and the black headphones he wore that made him a frequent recognized figure even when nobody else approached him.<br/>
<br/>
Harry couldn't let it get out that he had been hooking up with someone like Conor for the better part of six months. Especially after the kid beat the piss out of him in the Lunch Room last year. It would absolutely ruin him. So instead, they would sneak around, kissing in the equipment room in a spot near the woods after soccer games or at Conor's house when his grandmother was out for the night.<br/>
<br/>
But never at school. That was pushing their luck, they knew better than that.<br/>
<br/>
Harry placed his hands on the raven-haired boy's hips, popping his knee. "Yeah. Yeah I do. Don't tell me you're not interested in keeping this a secret as much as me. What would happen if all your popular friends found out you were seeing the Bad Boy?"<br/>
<br/>
Conor's fists clenched at his sides. He stood completely still for a moment before turning on the heel of his blue sneakers to stalk towards the door. Harry was sure he was going to storm out, but instead he simply turned the deadbolt on the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Nobody's getting in without the teacher's key," Conor sneered.<br/>
<br/>
Before Harry could register what he was doing, Conor had him pressed against the locker again, their bodies flush as their lips met in a punishing kiss.<br/>
<br/>
Harry groaned, sinking back against the lockers as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck and kicked off his shoes.<br/>
<br/>
Conor had managed to wedge his hands between the locker and Harry's ass, squeezing as the two boys attacked one another with their mouths. Without being asked, Harry opened his mouth to allow Conor entrance, and their tongues danced furiously together. Harry tastes like a sweet apple pastry, Conor liked the taste of cinnamon.<br/>
<br/>
In a flurry of lust, Harry reached his hands behind the dark haired boy and quickly made work of the buttons of his grey vest, tossing it aside the second he could, leaving Conor in just a pair of black boxers.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, you're hot when you're horny," Conor groaned loudly, breaking their kiss and grabbing the blonde boy's hips roughly.<br/>
<br/>
"Mate you're hot when you're naked," Harry said back, his voice heavy with the rising desire hanging between them.<br/>
<br/>
With a seductive grin, Conor reached up to tangle one hand tightly in Harry's medium-length blonde locks. "Then what that fuck are you waiting for?" He growled as he pushed Harry down on his knees in front of him and stepped out so that his legs were spread.<br/>
<br/>
Harry didn't have to be told twice. He quickly undid the button of the other boy's pants before sliding them down his long, smooth legs and giving him a moment to step out of them before bringing himself face-to-face with his next obstacle- a pair of black tight boxers that left nothing to the imagination.<br/>
<br/>
Without hesitation, the teen roughly pulled down the boxers, exposing the flaccid cock of the enigmatic looking boy in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of diving in, like he knew Conor wanted him to, he started slow, pressing a lingering kiss to the junction of his leg and abdomen. The artist boy shivered. He followed with more light, lingering kisses as he made a trail closer and closer to his main point of interest.<br/>
<br/>
As he moved slowly, Conor groaned in obvious frustration. The hand in Harry's hair yanked hard, pulling his face away from his teasing. "If you don't get to it already I'm going to drag your naked ass out in the hall and fuck you in-"<br/>
<br/>
Conor was cut off as Harry ran his hot tongue up the boy's cock, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his kissable lips. Harry grinned deviously, repeating his action slower this time, making sure to leave Conor's legs quivering as he moaned loudly.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh bloody fuck."<br/>
<br/>
He ran his tongue roughly around the bundle of nerves between Conor's legs, parting his soft anal lips for better access. "Don't rush me," he growled against the boy's ass, making sure his hot breath fanned the other's now-dripping cock.<br/>
<br/>
Despite his warning, Conor used his grip on Harry's blonde hair to bring his face closer to his core and hold it there forcefully. He responded regardless, running his tongue roughly up and down the crack in front of him, even taking the time to dip the tip of his tongue inside the wincing boy.<br/>
<br/>
Conor moaned again, the sound causing Harry to feel a gush of wetness in his own boxers. As his own arousal grew, he took one of the hands he had wrapped around Conor's thigh and, without warning, thrust it inside the boy's dripping butt.<br/>
<br/>
As the grip on his hair loosened, Harry pulled his face back to look up at the dark haired beauty above him. As he roughly pumped his finger inside of him, he watched as Conor's face contorted in one of pure bliss. His enticing green eyes were closed tight from the glistening of sweat running down his forehead, framing them as they burst open in pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
"Harder," he whimpered huskily.<br/>
<br/>
Harry obliged, inserting another finger as he pumped them harder and faster between Conor's legs, curling his fingers on the outtake, a movement he knew Conor loved.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, fuck. That's it. Yeah, yeah, ahh," Conor panted out, his climax looming closely.<br/>
<br/>
Forgoing watching the other boy's face, Harry leaned forward once again to flick his tongue against the throbbing cluster of nerves that he'd abandoned before. The second his moist tongue flicked against his lover's cock, Conor cried out, leaning forward to brace himself against the lockers.<br/>
<br/>
"Fucking hell, Harry. Shit, I'm gonna cum," Conor moaned, his voice thick and husky with his oncoming climax.<br/>
<br/>
Harry continued furiously pumping his fingers and swirled his tongue around the swollen crack as Conor began quivering and shaking wildly. As his moans intensified, Harry felt himself growing more aroused, which only made him intensify his assault on Conor's tight ass.<br/>
<br/>
In no time, Conor was shaking so hard that Harry was sure he might fall to the locker room floor. He rode out his climax with a muffled scream, likely stifled by his own hand. As his shaking subsided and his screams turned to lustful moans, Harry slowed his work between the boy's legs. He pulled out his fingers slowly before taking the opportunity to run his hot tongue roughly from Conor's cock, all the way up to his nipples as he got to his feet, taking time to swirl his tongue around his taught, pink drops.<br/>
<br/>
When he was standing face-to-face with Conor, he could feel his own feelings of lust and desire shared in his forest-green eyes. With seductive precision, Harry brought his fingers to his mouth, carefully licking Conor's wetness for him to see.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't miss the subtle movement as Conor used his free hand to begin rubbing between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you wet?" Conor asked, his voice still husky.<br/>
<br/>
Harry leaned back against the lockers behind him, spreading his legs slightly as he did so. While it wasn't obvious, a direct gaze like the one Conor had fixed on his crotch, would reveal a damp spot that had appeared in the crotch of his cotton material.<br/>
<br/>
Conor was on him in a second, his hands quickly grabbing at the helm of the blonde's school insignia-marked shirt and pulling it over his head. Next to go was his clean white tee, which Conor had removed with one swift pull up. He leaned in, pressing his open mouth roughly against Harry's in a wildly hot kiss before pulling back just far enough to meet his bright brown eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to fuck you until you scream," he stated. It wasn't a warning, Harry knew, it was a promise.<br/>
<br/>
A promise Harry welcomed with open legs.<br/>
<br/>
As Conor's hot mouth found Harry's small, round nipple, he moaned, his hand clenching his penis through the fabric of his underwear. "Oh, shit," he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as a wondrous sensation of pleasure washed over him.<br/>
<br/>
"If you need something to do, feel free to finger that sweet butt of yours. It'll make my job easier," Conor chuckled, his warm breath fanning over Harry's nipple.<br/>
<br/>
He took Conor's suggestion eagerly, reaching a hand past the waistband of his boxers and rubbing his fingers against the sheer material covering his wet manhood. His eyes clenched as the pleasure he felt intensified.<br/>
<br/>
He'd barely rubbed a few circles before Conor was roughly pulling his hand out of his pants. Harry groaned, his eyes still squeezed shut, as all stimulation stopped. He opened his mouth to complain, but stopped when he felt Conor pushing his pants and boxers off of his body in one pull.<br/>
<br/>
The cool air was a shock against the hot wet flesh of his cock, a shock that left his stomach tingling with an intense desire. He hurriedly stepped out of his pants before he was being flung down onto a bench in the middle of the room.<br/>
<br/>
"What the fu-" he cried, his eyes flying open in a start before his words were overpowered by a moan of yearning pleasure as he looked down to notice Conor's head latching on between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
Harry spread his legs wide as Conor ran his hot tongue quickly up his dripping crack, from ass to cock four times before stopping suddenly.<br/>
<br/>
Again, Harry cried out with a start. Soon, his own cries were drowned out by his own loud moans as Conor shoved two fingers up into his ass and began pumping them in and out almost painfully rough.<br/>
<br/>
Harry cursed up a storm as Conor watched his face relax and contort as the feelings of lust and pleasure built up inside of him. That wicked grin curved his smeared pink lips upward again as he reached up and grabbed a hold of Harry's face with his free hand, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. "You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you <em>Golden Boy</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
Unable to speak in a coherent sentence, Harry nodded his head quickly, his brown eyes unfocused as he stared back at Conor through a cloud of lust.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me how good you feel," Conor ordered, picking up the pace as he moved his fingers quicker and quicker between Harry's legs.<br/>
<br/>
"It- it feels- Fuck! So fucking good!" Harry cried as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. The action had Conor growing hard yet again, a problem that he couldn't solve until he'd made good on his promise to the blonde boy underneath him.<br/>
<br/>
So, without warning, he shoved another finger inside of Harry and watched as his brown eyes rolled back into his head and a strangled cry escaped his captivating pink lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me what you want, Harry," he goaded, his face hovering over the other boy's.<br/>
<br/>
Harry writhed underneath him, his climax dangling over him, but just out of reach. He needed more, and Conor wasn't going to give it to him until he said the magic words he was waiting to hear.<br/>
<br/>
"I- I want you- I want you to fuck me!" Harry panted out, his naked chest heaving against Conor's.<br/>
<br/>
Conor took the opportunity to press his warm chest against Harry's, squeezing what little air he had left out of his lungs. "That's not good enough. Tell me <em>exactly</em> what you want, <em>Golden Boy.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
Harry let out another frustrated cry before gritting his teeth together. "Fuck me hard," he said as coolly as he could manage with the cloud of lust fogging his brain. "Lick my cock and finger-fuck me until I can't scream anymore."<br/>
<br/>
Conor's grin grew impossibly wide as he stared down at a scowling, squirming Harry. "That's all you had to say."<br/>
<br/>
Not wasting a second, Conor ducked his head back between Harry's widespread legs.<br/>
<br/>
The perks of screwing a popular boy? Those boys are open to anything.<br/>
<br/>
He brought his hot tongue down on Harry's swollen cock so fast, the boy almost came then and there.<br/>
<br/>
As Harry's climax drew nearer, Conor flicked his tongue impossibly fast against the swollen head, his closed fist pumping in and out of his dripping cock hard and fast. In a matter of minutes, Harry's entire body was shaking under her touch.<br/>
<br/>
Conor made good on his promise as Harry screamed as he came hard, a warm wetness covering his fingers as he pulled them out roughly. Conor put those finger to work, rubbing them furiously over Harry's cock as he rode out his climax, his tongue lapping up the rest of blonde boy's cum from between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
As Harry laid there on the bench, a sheen of sweat making his milky skin glisten in the low light, Conor pulled himself to his feet and busied getting himself dressed. A few moment later, Harry followed, pulling on his pants and shirt as if the two boys hadn't just fucked loudly in a the boy's change room at school.<br/>
<br/>
When Harry turned to leave without a word, Conor grabbed him by the right shoulder and pushed him back up against lockers.<br/>
<br/>
"What the fuck do you want, Conor?" Harry explained as her body hit the cool metal.<br/>
<br/>
Conor sidled up close. His hot breath fanned against Harry's face as he spoke, the scent of his own cock juices wafting over him. "You're coming over tonight. Eight o'clock."<br/>
<br/>
Harry narrowed his brown eyes warily. "Why would I do that?"<br/>
<br/>
Conor's seemingly wicked grin returned, the smile on his lips made him much more attractive to the blonde boy. "Because I'm going sit my ass down on your handsome little face and you're going to fuck me until the neighbors know your name."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>